Yuremashi, Flora
Flora Yuremashi is a ten year old Rookie Genin from Sunagakure. She became a shinobi because she wanted to learn the ways of a ninja. She has become a fan user. Flora has an ultimate dream of wanting to fly.Flora Yuremashi has an older brother named Raiden, and an older sister named Yamia, who is the oldest.Raiden can be very hyperactive and will get excited over anything.He has anger issues though and they can sometimes get the best of him. He has recently become missing.Yamia is a very great person to Flora.Flora wants to become a great ninja like her some day.She has become a medic and she is a great one .Flora wants to become very fluent in ninjutsu. Personality Flora Yuremashi is more of a girly girl but is not too afraid to get her hands dirty. Flora cares about hair greatly and likes to have it put up neatly.She hates to see boys who have wild long hair and is sometimes tempted to try and cut it off . Flora can come off as mean to anyone who tends to have annoyed her, even once, meaning she is not very forgiving. Flora doesn't know very much about her background and doesn't exactly know who her parent's were but she does know that her father was a shinobi and her mother was a farmer .She tends to give people nicknames when she doesn't know them but will try to get used to their names.Flora Yuremashi is overall a playful person. Relationships *Yuremashi, Yamia- Flora's older sister and oldest of the three siblings *Yuremashi, Raiden- Older brother of Flora, who went missing but is now back in the village. *Kenshi, Indashi- One of the few who had left Sunagakure to join Kirigakure, and was one of Flora's closest friends in the older days. *Taida- Also one of the people who had left Suna to join Kiri, and another close friend of Flora. *Hibarusa, Asane- Though they may not talk much due to being worlds apart personality wise, she has grown to like Asane. He is also someone she had met when her journey had first began. *Tenjou, Takashi- The first of the Tenjou that Flora met in a spar, also a potential teacher for her. *Tenjou, Takeshi- Twin brother of Takashi and headmaster of the academy. He is a pretty great ,but doesn't seem to take too kindly to Flora being a child. *Tenjou, Arisu- The only girl of the Tenjou trio and youngest of the three. Flora refers to her as, "Batwoman" *Tenjou, Miroslaw- He is now the only fuuinjutsu user that she knows that's around. He helps Flora out with sealing 'certain' things that she needs sealed. *Enkou- Flora's past squadmate. She didn't think much of him, seeming as though he was highly rude. *Mitsuru- Flora's other past squad mate. She finds him pretty mysterious, although she can sometimes understand him *Iwamoto, Rikue (Aeolus)- The leader of Squad Two and Flora's sensei. Flora refers to him for advise and help as well, and highly respects him. *Luna- Flora secretly looks up to Luna, even though they may have nothing in common.She doesn't know too much about her, but she trusts her. *Kirigaya, Kazuto-A swordsman that Flora met. She has become friends with him over the time she had met him and his family.He goes by the name "Yasu". *Kirigaya, Yoru- Kazuto's younger sister, and seemingly targeted people of Suna. She goes by Kushina" *Kirigaya, Yumi-Youngest sibling in the Kirigaya family. She is girlfriend of Takeshi Tenjou, and goes by "Yuki" *Kirgaya, Ibana- She is the fiance of Kazuto and is currently prenant. The sex of the baby is unknown. Flora just knows that her favorite flower is the Dahlia. *Shikou, Nathaniel- A friend of Flora's and is boyfriend of Arisu Tenjou.ttt the Category:People